Advances in the age of technology, the flourishing development of the manufacturing industry, and the accompanying raising of people's standards of living have enabled a broad range of high technology electrical products to become available on the market which has given rise to a society characterized by the widespread usage of electrical appliances. In term of structural design, most electrical appliances are equipped with safety protection devices to maintain ensured electrical safety within the household living environment, while also preventing damage to the electrical appliance itself. A number of electrical appliances even have fuses built into the mains power connection plug such that in the event of an electrical source problem, the fuse inside the power plug disintegrates and directly interrupts the circuit. This has resulted in the fashioning of many types of safe-usage protection devices which have been conventionally in the form of a fuse installed in the power plug. Although this serves a practical safety function, there are a number of shortcomings that are difficult to eliminate. For example, a conventional fuse tube only has a single bus and the entire fuse tube must be replaced when disintegration occurs. Furthermore, it is not convenient to install and remove the fuse in a conventional power plug because the cover must be lifted and a small sharp object utilized to pry the fuse out, an operation that is impossible to complete within a few seconds. This is the main reason why such types of fuse tubes are seldom seen anymore. Moreover, inexperienced persons often have difficulty purchasing the correct type and all products of this kind pose troublesome problems to users which caused a decline in the utilization of power plug products in this category.